


Camera Shy

by serviceace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cameras, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom!Kuroo, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: With a feverish hunger in his eyes and a taste of sweetness on his lips that had Tsukishima writhing underneath him, Kuroo focuses the camera lenses once more, zooming in on those parted lips he loved so much. “I know exactly what you need, Tsukki.”Tsukishima looks up through half-lidded eyes. “What?”“More,” Kuroo sings.





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Skel! <3 Smut is not my strong suit lmao this is honestly my first attempt at something even remotely smutty but I tried my best so I hope you like it! Thank you for being so patient!

Euphoria.

It was such a foreign concept yet Kuroo knew exactly what it meant. To be happy was one thing, but to be able to maximize it? How could he capture such a thing? Maybe with a smile? Laughter? Money? Shaking his head, Kuroo squeezes the bridge of his nose, and inhales deeply before exhaling just as deeply. _Okay, that last one is way too materialistic for someone like me_ , Kuroo thinks. After a few more half-assed ideas, he lets out a pained groan and leans back against the couch, practically banging his head back against the wall behind him. “This is so stupid! There’s just too many ways to go about it! Everyone’s happiness is different!”

Tsukishima hums and gives his boyfriend a sympathetic pat on the head, effectively mussing up his hair, before returning his attention back to the T.V in front of them. “Still in a slump, I take it?”

“My gallery is in two weeks and I have literally nothing to show for it,” Kuroo huffs. “I think it’s about time I get a new creative director because obviously, Terushima just isn’t cutting it anymore. What was even he thinking giving me an assignment like this?” Picking his head back up only to lean it back against Tsukishima’s side, Kuroo crosses his arms with a pained expression as he threw his legs over the side of the couch. Folding his arms over his chest, he turns his face to the side and looks up at Tsukishima. “You think I should just go back to med school?”

Honey-colored eyes flicker over to look at Kuroo briefly and Tsukishima wrinkles his nose in reply. “You could do that — I mean, the money’s good —, but then you’d be miserable, so would it really be worth it?”

Letting out a chuckle, Kuroo raises a brow good-naturedly. “I’m only twenty-seven and it’s not like I’m not already paying back my student loans. What’s one or two more, right?”

A light-hearted joke if Tsukishima ever saw one, he knew better than to leave Kuroo with his negative thoughts. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he did? Switching off the T.V with a simple press of the remote, he turns towards the other and gives him his full attention, his eyes softening if ever so slightly. “You’ve still got a few months,” Tsukishima points out, giving his boyfriend a soft smile. “You’ll think of something.”

Unable to resist the urge to smile back, Kuroo sits up, leans forward, and lifts Tsukishima’s chin, tilting it just enough that when he leaned in close, he could feel Tsukishima’s warm breath against his. “I always do,” he agrees, kissing the blond tenderly on the mouth and taking him into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Inspiration hits Kuroo nearly two weeks later during a post-coital aftercare session. He practically bolts out of bed into a sitting position, effectively startling Tsukishima, and causing the younger man to jump. “Holy shit Tsukki, I think I’ve finally got it!”

“What?” Tsukishima asks back, incredulously, eyes squinting in alarm. “What the hell are you talking about? Are you insane?”

“Euphoria,” Kuroo answers, grinning a little too much for Tsukishima’s tastes.

It’s such a half-assed explanation.

Tsukishima snorts and reaches for the night stand to his right, blindly groping around for his glasses. Once he finds them, he slips them on, not even bothering to wear them correctly, and ignores how they start to slide down his nose. “Like that really explains anything, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said. “What are you even going on about?”

Kuroo wasn’t even phased and instead, waves a hand. “Remember my gallery? Euphoria?” He draws out the last syllable like it’s the final note of a song. “I think I’ve finally figured out what to do.” Raising a brow, his voice lowers into a soft whisper, that grin of his dissolving into a mischievous smirk.  “The only question is, do you trust me?”

Almost immediately, Tsukishima is wary, but in an effort to give the other the benefit of the doubt, he sit up and crosses his arms hauntingly. “Oh?” Tsukishima practically sings. “That depends on you, doesn’t it?”

“Like you could ever say no to this face,” Kuroo says, playfully.

Tsukishima’s expression turns smug. “You’re the one who can’t say no to this face,” he remarks, dryly, pointing to his own. “But in that case,” he starts again, a finger coming forward to lift up his chin and a pair of lips slowly inching closer.

It’s a power move on Kuroo’s part, but Tsukishima never backs down.

Kuroo’s breath is warm against his and it makes Tsukishima smile just as mischievously. “Why don’t you make this worth my time?”

“Oh, I plan to,” Kuroo promises. “Just don’t get shy on me, okay?”

 

* * *

 

“That’s it, baby,” Kuroo encourages, rotating the camera lense slowly to focus on Tsukishima’s rosy cheeks. Going the extra mile to time his shots with every roll of his hips, Kuroo would let out an appreciative hum whenever his boyfriend would shudder in response. “You’re doing so well, Tsukki.”

_Click! Click! Click!_

“We’ll build our way up, okay?”

Tsukishima whines, practically clawing at the bedsheets. “Kuroo-san…”

Kuroo couldn’t help himself; his boyfriend was just so friggin’ cute sometimes. He would definitely treat Tsukishima to an all-expense paid date at that café Tsukishima loved so much once this was all over. “Remember, Tsukki,” the former captain cautions once more, feeling Tsukishima involuntarily raise his hips to try and meet him. “Just the tip.”

“You…!”

_Click!_

Kuroo snaps a quick picture, leans back to inspect it, and can’t help the smirk that laces his lips when Tsukishima hisses. “Good, good, just like that,” he lovingly praises, the head of Tsukishima’s cock just barely slipping inside of him now and catching the rim of his entrance.

A desperate cry calls out and Tsukishima’s frame shakes as a hint of warmth surrounds him, his right arm coming up to cover his flushed face. He was blushing like crazy but he knew there was no point in hiding his reactions from Kuroo. A blessing in disguise really — Kuroo just loved to tease. “Kuroo-san… I need —”

With a feverish hunger in his eyes and a taste of sweetness on his lips that had Tsukishima writhing underneath him, Kuroo focuses the camera lenses once more, zooming in on those parted lips he loved so much. “I know exactly what you need, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looks up through half-lidded eyes. “What?”

“More,” Kuroo sings.

_Click!_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter:[@aominaes](http://twitter.com/aominaes)


End file.
